Dark Land
by Drauph
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto despierta solo...perdido. Siguiendo una misteriosa melodia, se adentra en un mundo en donde el es el unico mortal...un lugar de misterios, fantasia y oscuridad. Adaptacion estilo Alice in WonderLand/Tim Burton new english version is up
1. Down the Rabbit hole

La Historia-

Naruto Uzumaki es un joven de diecisiete años que vive en la gran ciudad de Konohanagure. Donde antes había un enorme bosque ahora solo el concreto y el vidrio dominan en una de las metrópolis mas influénciales en el Japón moderno. Entre rascacielos inmensos sólo queda un último retazo de naturaleza. El gran árbol: Sarutobi. Un enorme roble, el homenaje al antiguo bosque de Konoha, rodeado de lagos artificiales y esculturas es el único árbol natural que queda. Durante su lección diaria Naruto cae en un pesado sueño y al despertar termina perdido en un lugar entre la realidad y la fantasía……Dark Land.

Sasuke Uchiha es un Ghaia, una criatura inmortal del elemento de tierra, un felino, un cazador salvaje y un enemigo audaz. En constante conflicto con su familia, vive una vida solitaria, viajando de un lugar a otro, tomando refugio en las múltiples guaridas de su familia en las cuales existe total imparcialidad que es impartida por el antiguo espíritu de fuego Le Blanc et Noir Feu. Siendo un Djinn Sabaku no Gaara es un ser antiguo, quien puede ver con gran facilidad el más recóndito rincón de la mente y el corazón, esto le provee gran conocimiento, pero a su vez le deja con un gran vacío que nada ni nadie podrá llenar…

En este reino en donde solo existen los cazadores y sus presas, eternamente bañados en oscuridad, quizás un poco de luz es lo que hace falta para romper la rutina y con un poco de caos quizás crear una oportunidad de ser feliz…

**(Adaptacion de Alice in WonderLand)**

**Disclaimer:Solo la historia me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto. **

**Dark Land**

**Chapter one**

**Down the rabbit hole**

**Unas manos cerraron el pequeño libro de golpe con toda la intención de despertar al joven que dormitaba descaradamente, pero fallando. Un hombre hermoso se encontraba sentado plácidamente bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, uno de los pocos que quedaba en esta ciudad tan vacía. Intentaba inculcarle valores a su hijo, miró a los grises cielos implorando a Kami-sama todo poderoso que le diera paciencia. **

**En Konoha ya no brillaba el sol y hacia cien años que nadie veía el bosque que antes caracterizaba esta zona. La industrialización había arrasado con la naturaleza. Los muchos edificios que se erguían hacia un cielo siempre gris, estaban construidos con muchas plantas integradas a su estructura, pero no podrían igualar nunca la extinta majestad del antiguo bosque. **

**Miró a su hijo, yacía entre las raíces del árbol, su pancita expuesta, una mano levantando levemente su camisa. El rubio cabello que lo marcaba como su primogénito revoloteaba en la brisa y un hilillo de saliva comenzaba a derramarse de sus labios. Este niño no tenía remedio, pensó con un suspiro. Dando por terminada su lección se dispuso a despertarlo, pero al ver su expresión tranquila, se contuvo. Era mejor dejarlo de disfrutar de la libertad que proveían los sueños. Dejarlo volar entre la fantasía y la realidad hasta llegar al lugar en que toda ambición era alcanzable…**

**El lugar donde nacen los sueños…**

*******

**Despertó súbitamente y miró a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba su padre? Se rascó la nuca perplejo buscando a su padre en la oscuridad creciente. Ya estaba oscureciendo, era esa hora mágica en que el sol ya se había perdido en el horizonte y aun la luna no se asomaba. Una oscuridad misteriosa e impenetrable ya cubría la ciudad, el cielo teñido de un perpetuo gris hacía la oscuridad más profunda. Estaba completamente solo, a orillas de un lago artificial; hacia mucho frio y no sabía en qué dirección se encontraba la parada pública para poder al menos llegar a su barrio.**

**Una brisa cálida lo atrajo. Desde el rincón más apartado y tétrico un aroma lo atraía hacia sí, despojando su mente de toda preocupación. Un olor exquisito pintaba en la frialdad de la noche ilusiones multicolores que parecían embriagar el interior con adrenalina. Sin ofrecer resistencia alguna derramó sus miedos junto al gran árbol, se desprendió de aquel instintivo temor a la oscuridad y se perdió en ella, hasta que eran solo uno y ni el más mínimo rastro quedó de su existencia. **

**Se ahogaba en una locura, en la impenetrable oscuridad que parecía rodearlo y a la vez llenarlo en el interior. Su cuerpo se movía al compas de la música inaudible que salía de lo más recóndito de su ser, una melodía que escapaba por sus poros y lo rodeaba hasta cubrirlo. Llegó a la fuente de tan embriagante aroma, se lo dijeron las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estomago; parecía un hormiguero, pero más ancho y sin siquiera pensarlo puso sus manos a los lados del agujero y dejó caer su cabeza entera en su interior, inhalando hambrientamente el aroma que era causante de su éxtasis. Ni siquiera notó que su cuerpo caía por la abertura, se dejó envolver en el perfume…en la oscuridad que lo consumió rápida e insaciable.**

*******

**En el interior de la eterna oscuridad que cubría día y noche este lugar, solo sus pisadas rompían el silencio; pero sería muestra de ignorancia el pensar que se encontraba solo, seguramente cientos de figuras le observaban, indetectables en las sombras. Corriendo sin parar, seguía el dulce olor que le embriagaba, un olor que no tenía posibilidad de existir en este lugar…el olor de un humano. **

**Siguió el olor hasta el "lugar prohibido" y se detuvo. Podía divisar un cuerpo acurrucado en las raíces del Gran árbol, pero sabía que no debía, no podía acercarse. Por horas contempló el cuerpo, inhaló su aroma y esperó, aun sabiendo que no despertaría. Pasó la luna roja y la luz de la luna blanca comenzó a brillar en el horizonte cuando se puso en pie. Tomando parte de su ropa para protegerse de la luz que cubría el "lugar prohibido", se acercó. El mero reflejo de la luz en sus ropas y a su alrededor lo enloquecía, pero mordió sus labios y resistió. **

**La figura dormía de manera intranquila, acurrucada como un chiquillo y escondiendo su rostro, como si intentara protegerse o sobrellevar algún dolor. Se arrodilló muy cerca de esta figura, no podía evitarlo, era hechizante. Con una timidez inusual en él extendió su mano para voltear aquel cuerpo que exigía curiosidad. Sus manos solo llegaron a rozar las extrañas ropas, cuando el cuerpo se estremeció y se volteó repentinamente, arrancando un ruido sorprendido de sus labios. **

**Sus negros ojos no podían saciar la necesidad sentida de contemplar aquella imagen por toda la eternidad que le quedaba por vivir. Se reflejaba en sus ojos aquella ilusión etérea mientras que lo miraba hasta más no poder; su cabello dorado, su piel tostada que parecía brillar desde el interior y su rostro contorsionado por algún temor sin nombre que dominaba su sueño intranquilo. Lo miró hasta el punto que al no parpadear sus negros ojos derramaron lágrimas, que escaparon hasta perderse en el oasis de luz que era aquel rostro. Con sus manos temblando, se atrevió a borrar las lágrimas y recorrió suavemente unas marcas en las mejillas de aquel extraño. Eso era lo único que le hacía parecer normal, todo lo demás le hacía irreal. Inconscientemente y perdido en un pandemonio de emociones que se mezclaban con sus ideas, rozó con las yemas de sus dedos aquellos labios rosados. Nunca había visto ese color en la piel de alguien, ni siquiera en ropas o en flores, en genios ni en hechiceros, nunca había visto un color que pareciera tan…vivo…**

*******

**Sus parpados parecían pesar una tonelada y hasta el rincón más recóndito le dolía, sentía dolor en lugares que ni siquiera hubiera pensado posible. Pero dentro de aquel pesado velo que era el dolor, sentía un cosquilleo gentil, tan leve e irreal como las alas de una mariposa en su piel, algo que parecía imitar una caricia recorría sus labios. ¿Me estarán besando? pensó. Abrió con dificultad sus ojos, para solo divisar muchas siluetas borrosas. Al poco tiempo sus ojos pudieron enfocar un poco y divisó una figura sobre si: un círculo blanco rodeado por una negrura ininterrumpida, un rostro en la penumbra.**

**-¿Q-quién es?- musitó con dificultad. **

**-…Soy…- *GROOOWL* **

**El estomago rugió de manera curiosa y sonora, provocando que un sonrojo escapara y cubriera el rostro del joven que permanecía acostado en el suelo. El joven de ojos negros miró el estomago del otro perplejo y luego subió la mirada, solo para ser cautivado al ver como el color raro de aquellos labios se regaba por esas mejillas infantiles. Un poco estremecido tomo aire de nuevo:**

**-Black Cat.-**

**A pesar de estar extrañado sonrió dulcemente y se levantó un poco. **

**-¡Hola Black Cat, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki!...Umm… ¿Dónde...estoy?-**

**Miró un poco alterado a su alrededor, fuera del círculo de luz en el que se encontraba todo era oscuridad y siluetas inidentificables. La cara del otro chico se tornó muy seria y carente de emoción, y le inquirió con calma:**

**-¿Qué año es Uzumaki Naruto?-**

**Tratando de no mostrar su inquietud ante el cambio en el otro y muy extrañado por su formalidad Naruto contestó:**

**-…2173…3 de julio…a menos que haya dormido demasiado…-**

**El silencio se extendió hasta el punto que Naruto comenzó a rascar su nuca nervioso. **

**-… ¿Cuántas lunas hay?-**

**Su cara se matizó con la confusión y el leve coraje que sentía ante tan extraña pregunta y el comportamiento de este otro chico. **

**-Pues cuantas va haber, una sola desde que tengo memoria…-**

**-…No hay duda...eres humano…-murmuró con un poco de tristeza manchando su obvia admiración. **

**-¿Qué quieres decir con humano? ¿Que mas sería si no…-**

**A modo de respuesta el chico viró a un lado su blanco rostro tierna y sugestivamente; de entre sus cabellos negros se asomaron dos protuberancias que se sacudieron de lado y lado de forma adorable.**

**De la boca del humano se desprendió un ruidito ahogado de sorpresa al ver como unas orejitas se asomaban entre los oscuros picos que formaban el cabello del otro. **

**-¿E-e-eso es…esto…un disfraz no?- **

**Como respuesta el pálido chico le regaló una sonrisa de alago y se peinó los mechones a un lado para revelar como las orejas salían directamente de los lados de su cabeza y se erguían hasta mostrar las puntas peluditas por entre el cabello, perdiéndose en el negro de la poblada melena.**

**-Ven, tienes que comer.- Dijo simplemente, ignorando la cara pasmada del otro y poniéndose en pie. Cuando el otro solo lo miraba con asombro, pensó que lo había espantado. Pero de repente:**

**-¡Wow! ¡Qué cosa tan loca!- Estalló y luego con un poco de timidez y un fascinante sonrojo:**

**-…Etto… ¿Puedo tocarlas?-**

**-…Uh…si…-**

**Naruto pasó varios minutos halando y admirando las suaves orejitas del chico y preguntándole sobre estas, para luego formar otro escándalo al ver que también tenía una cola peluda y suave. **

**-…Black Cat… ¿Dónde estamos?...- preguntó un poco temeroso luego de saciar su curiosidad.**

**-Este es el reino de Kronos, la tierra de los inmortales, guarida de los sueños…el mundo de la eterna oscuridad…- Dijo de manera cautivante ante la expresión de asombro que se adueñaba de Naruto. **

**-Dark Land.-Dijo de una manera poderosa que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del joven rubio. -... ¿Cómo llegué aquí?... ¿Cómo puedo regresar…- **

**-Necesitas comer, te puedo ofrecer refugio…si lo deseas…-**

**A pesar de que no pudo ignorar el hecho de que el otro había evadido su pregunta Naruto decidió aceptar la cortesía que se le ofrecía ya que ya era de noche y a estas horas, sin haber comido no era favorable el intentar ir a casa. Muy dentro de sí sabía que no regresaría a su hogar, ya que un lugar donde había chicos con orejas de gato no parecía ser un lugar a los que llegaría un taxi. Pero rehuía la idea ya que el enfrentar algo de tal magnitud le sería imposible en su estado. **

**-Hai…arigato Black Cat.-**

**El ojinegro le sonrió levemente, más de lo que nunca había sonreído en realidad y le ofreció una mano. Al tomarla Naruto fue halado y en un segundo se encontraba en la espalda del otro. Sin poder hacer más se sujetó con fuerza ya que el joven gato corría y saltaba sobre las ramas con gran agilidad. **

**El bosque era solo múltiples celajes a sus lados, suaves roces en su piel y una fuerte brisa que lo mantenía despierto, aunque solo por un tiempo. Se sujetaba con fuerza aunque el cuerpo del otro solo tenía movimientos casi imperceptibles al saltar; pero su cabeza ya se encontraba recostada de la espalda del otro y comenzó a disfrutar de la brisa y los olores tan extraños del bosque. Al borde de su mente consiente, en ese lugar placentero y tranquilo entre dormido y despierto, una voz le arrullaba y con su ultima onza de fuerza capturó aquel momento en su memoria sin siquiera notarlo.**

**-Puedes llamarme…Sasuke...-**

**El susurro fue cargado por el viento hasta los oídos del rubio, mientras corría entre las extremidades de las plantas, la luna blanca tomaba el cielo y sobre la espalda del gato dormitaba un chico con una leve sonrisa en sus labios y un amigo entre sus brazos. **

**To be continued...**


	2. Into the Lotus Forest

**Chapter two**

**Into the Lotus Forest**

**Atravesando el bosque a gran velocidad y sin mirar atrás, un gato negro corría, llevando sobre sus espaldas una carga tan preciada como peligrosa. Al llegar a su guarida descendió de la maleza con agilidad y gentileza, sujetando por el cuello de la camisa al joven que cargaba. Al no sentir más la brisa y la arrulladora sensación del cuerpo de su amigo, el rubio despertó mirando a su alrededor de forma adorable y desconcertada. Su pálido amigo le puso en el suelo con cuidado luego de haberlo desprendido de su espalda. El gato lo miro ensimismado por unos segundos antes de reaccionar:**

**-…Bueno ya llegamos…no es mucho pero…- **

**El rubio estaba un poco aturdido y todavía se encontraba parcialmente enganchado al cuello del otro. Habían llegado a un pequeño hueco en los arboles, parecía ser uno de esos caminos salvajes que los animales hacen al pasar. Entre la maleza integrado perfectamente se divisaba un hueco, una entrada a lo que parecía ser un hogar subterráneo; muchas flores silvestres y enredaderas le daban un dulce aroma al lugar. Si su acompañante no le hubiera dicho nada ni siquiera hubiera notado que ahí había un hogar; la única parte que parecía una construcción era un pequeño arco estilo oriental que era lo único que no estaba completamente cubierto en plantas. Naruto abrió sus ojos e inhaló súbitamente.**

**-¿Qué dices? ¡Es genial!- **

**El joven felino le miró alagado y las comisuras de sus labios intentaron una sonrisa. Pudo ver como los ojos brillantes del otro estaban entrecerrados; nunca había visto ese tono de azul, sus ojos brillaban más que Bleu Lune. Su luz pareció extinguirse momentáneamente al rostro estirarse en un gran bostezo. Había olvidado que los humanos eran delicados en su condición mortal y requerían mayor descanso. Como ofrenda silenciosa le tomó por la manga del brazo que aun rodeaba su cuello y le condujo a su hogar. **

**Atravesaron una gran puerta de madera que estaba tan cubierta con plantas que era prácticamente invisible y que en la parte superior tenía una ventanita en forma de luna creciente. Aun en su estupor Naruto admiró el lugar asombrado, era un lugar amplio, acogedor y muy limpio, con columnas de madera oscura que parecían estar aun vivas, decoraciones curiosas y blancas lámparas ornamentadas que brillaban misteriosamente de manera latente, como fuego. Caminó como en un sueño, de manera lenta, atrapando para si cada detalle en su memoria. Al intentar tocar una de las lámparas vio como la luz escapaba en volutas multicolores, como luciérnagas. Su boca se abrió y lentamente acercó sus manos hacia aquel destello que se movía de manera curiosa en el aire, parecían partículas de polvo cuando les da el sol, pero mucho más hermosas.**

**Repentinamente todas las lámparas parecieron hacer erupción, sus llamas se unieron en una ante el asombro de un rubio que ya estaba a punto de salir corriendo. Veloz e impresionante de un solo paso una figura emergió de las llamas y detuvo su blanco rostro a solo centímetros de la cara pasmada de Naruto. **

**-¿Quién osa faltar a mi honor? ¿Quién sois vos para invadir el refugio de los Uchiha?-**

**-Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, s-señor…yo…-**

**Aquellos ojos estaban perdidos en una oscura sombra, como dos esmeraldas opacadas por el tiempo pérdidas en una profunda oscuridad, la piel pálida solo realzaba el efecto mientras que ni el tono tan vivo del cabello podía alegrar aquella imagen tan amenazante. En comparación Naruto era más corpulento, pero a pesar de ostentar un cuerpo delicado este joven irradiaba una autoridad y poder que dejaron al rubio paralizado.**

**-Ya es suficiente, él es mi huésped, Naruto te presento a Sabaku no Gaara, Le Blanc et Noir Feu…guardián de mi hogar...-**

**Gaara miraba de arriba abajo a Naruto:**

**-¿Eres de confiar Uzumaki Naruto?-**

**-Si- **

**-No titubeas…-**

**Observó ante el rostro nervioso pero determinado del chico:**

**-Pero eso lo determino yo-**

**Se acerco de manera lenta, con tal gracia que parecía flotar, sus pasos bien medidos cortaban la distancia que el rubio intentaba poner entre ambos. Sus orbes azules buscaron a Sasuke que lo miraba tranquilo mientras asentía. Pero aun así Naruto no encontraba convicción ante tan intimidante ser; así que se acercó a Sasuke buscando seguridad. Con un gesto le buscaba mientras intentaba no perder de vista al pelirrojo. Sin saber cómo rozó el brazo del gato y sin pensar bajó su mano hasta alcanzar la del otro, como una vez hizo de pequeño con su padre al pasar un susto. Sasuke no rehuyó el contacto aunque la sorpresa fue tanta que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que retirara los dedos del otro, por alguna razón se contuvo y sin saber por qué estrechó la mano del otro. Sin mirarlo dijo claramente:**

**-Confía en él, no te hará daño-**

**A pesar de que en comparación con su piel Sasuke tenía las manos gélidas, Naruto encontró en ellas una calidez inexplicable que le dió valor. Por alguna razón esperaba que el gato no notara el sudor en sus manos. Mientras, se irguió decidido y esperó aquel joven que destellaba en la penumbra, con su blanca piel marmoleada de colores, que se le acercaba con paso lento y elegante.**

**Extendió un blanco dedo y lo posó entre los ojos del rubio que estrechaba la mano del felino. Miles de imágenes recorrieron la mente del espíritu guardián, pero todas confirmaban que el humano ante él era un ser honesto y noble, eso fue suficiente. **

**Dio media vuelta y se dirigió al centro de la habitación, se detuvo un momento y se comenzó a disipar en una lluvia de lucecillas que parecían evaporarle de pies a cabeza. Antes de perder su forma completamente volteó su hermoso rostro sobre su hombro:**

**-Protégelo con tu vida, es un ser preciado…no dejes que sea consumido por la oscuridad-**

**Sin más regresó a las muchas lámparas que llenaban la casa y se hizo el silencio. Sus rodillas se rindieron pero unas fuertes manos le sostuvieron. En un instante se encontraba en los brazos del felino que lo llevaban como si no pesara más que una pluma y como si fuera igual de frágil que un cristal. El cansancio enmudeció al humano mientras era cargado a través de acogedores pasillos hasta alcanzar una amplia alcoba. Estaba decorada con bellas cortinas de diferentes tonos de rojo, pinturas y caligrafías, katanas y armaduras. Sasuke le depositó sobre un lecho que olía a especias e incienso, provocando que se relajara al punto de casi rendirse ante el cansancio. Pero no tan fácilmente:**

**-Um…tu nombre es Sasuke?…umm…quería darte…*yawn* las gracias…-**

**Un leve estremecimiento le hizo perder la cordura, el hecho de que el otro le llamara por su nombre le hacía sentir verdaderamente vulnerable. Sabía de por sí que para los seres humanos el nombre no era nada, pero aquí el verdadero nombre de alguien poseía tremendo poder. Al darle su verdadero nombre Sasuke depositó en él una gran confianza. Respondió con un leve asentimiento.**

**- Por favor no uses mi nombre fuera de aquí. Solo dime Black Cat.-**

**La cara del joven humano revelaba su deseo de permanecer despierto así que continuó.**

**-Aquí los nombres poseen mucho poder. No le digas tu nombre a nadie. Te compraré algo para cubrir tu cabello-**

**-¿Qué tiene que ver mi pelo?- inquirió de manera tierna, el gato ignoró esto y respondió: **

**-…Tu color…no es normal…nos iremos pronto y no debemos llamar la atención-**

**El rubio parecía un poco confundido pero sus preguntas eran demasiadas para poder formularlas coherentemente así que se limitó a preguntar:**

**-¿Cómo aprendo a…ser normal?-**

**Su inocencia le dio de golpe en el corazón, le daba lástima que debía opacar aquella luz tan brillante que caracterizaba este ser. Le enseñaría a ser todo un hijo de Ghaia, todo un animal, le cubriría su cabello y le enseñaría como actuar para no ser descubierto…casi se odiaba a sí mismo por ello. **

**-Comenzaremos…con un nombre… ¿Qué animal te gusta?-preguntó con amabilidad, moviendo las comisuras de sus labios en algo parecido a una sonrisa. Sin poder evitarlo se enterneció muy adentro y hasta se podría decir que estaba divirtiéndose, el solo compartir algo con el humano le hacía sentir…no tan maligno.**

**-No sé… ¿las luciérnagas?...o los perros…aunque los sapos son graciosos…-**

**Tratando de no mostrar su cara de decepción ante tal ridiculez, que a la vez le parecía graciosa, decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos. Recordó la sonrisa del humano al ir sobre su espalda, el color en sus mejillas y con una última mirada sobre las marcas en su rostro dijo:**

**-Que tal… ¿Blue Fox?-**

**-Suena raro pero si, está bien… ¿Por qué ese nombre?-**

**-Por las signas en tu piel y el color de tus ojos…- *y tu sonrisa…* pensó.**

**Un rubor llenó el rostro del humano, por alguna razón se sintió alagado. Repentinamente el sueño le reclamó y sus ojos se entrecerraron.**

**-…me gusta…adiós Sasuke...-**

**-Buenas noches Blue…-**

**Su mano se acercaba casi rozando aquellas hebras doradas, las negras uñas reflejando la luz, pero al fijarse, se contuvo, dio media vuelta y salió a cazar, para poder tenerle comida fresca en la mesa cuando despertara. **

**-Protégelo- susurró en el umbral.**

**-Lo mismo te digo- respondieron las llamas diamantes. **

**Se cerró la puerta y Sasuke partió. Pasaron las horas y la puerta se volvió a abrir, la luna blanca ya se desvanecía acompañada ahora por la luna azul, era ya tarde pero Naruto estaba despierto. Entre sueños algo le llamaba, un sonido que llenaba la noche pero a la vez la dejaba tan vacía. Nadie le detuvo y paso a paso se perdía más y más en la espesura del bosque. Cuando la distancia se tragó aquellos sonidos Gaara abrió sus ojos, ya no sentía al humano dentro de la casa. Maldijo en su mente, al límite de su audición percibía la embriagante melodía que lo había dejado ciego. Los gemelos estaban de cacería. **

*******

**Sonido alucinante…criaturas alrededor…olores desconocidos, murmullos, dolor…pero nada importa…ya no existe nada mas…solo el sonido en mi oído…y esta ansiedad de ser uno con el…**

*******

**Manos pálidas y agiles danzaban sobre huecos de plata, produciendo diferentes sonidos, cada uno más hermoso que el anterior. Más y más rápido, las notas se movían en el silencio, excluyendo al mundo en su vaivén, lleno de pasión...pero a la vez tan vacio.**

**Dos melodías inextricablemente unidas parecían moverse entre los árboles, llegando solo hasta aquellos oídos que les encapricharan a sus creadores. Crimson Twin tocaba su flauta con desgano pero produciendo del instrumento sonidos tales que parecían dar vida a lo que le rodeaba. Pero su melodía era veneno, aunque uno dulce y apetecible…era veneno y nada más. Crimson sostuvo su flauta hábilmente y con la otra mano afilaba el extenso filo de su arma, Blade of the Fates, un gran par de tijeras cuyos filos relucían a la luz de las lunas. **

**A su lado Indigo Twin estaba sentada sobre un carrete de hilo enorme, Suigetsugi, la hebra de los vivos. Sus ojos, tan claros como la luna blanca miraban el cielo con tristeza. Sintió la mirada de desaprobación que le dedicaba su hermano y volvió a mirar el suelo, mientras sus dedos inducían deliciosas notas desde la gran y afilada aguja que era su flauta. Tocaba una melodía triste pero incitante que haría hasta las mismas rocas romper en llantos indefinidos entre desbordante felicidad y horrible pena. Juntos tocaron su melodía hasta enfocarse en una presa que brillaba con una energía inexplicable, llamándolo hacia si…ahora solo quedaba esperar.**

*******

**Indigo subió su mirada siempre sumisa, ahí saliendo de la espesura del bosque y entrando al círculo blanco que era su hogar…el objeto de su deleite y fantasía…la causa de su más profunda tristeza. Crimson miró con falso desgane a la criatura que, por segunda vez en su eterna existencia, le había llenado de aquel cosquilleo llamado curiosidad. Ambos continuaron su melodía, atrayendo a su presa, como siempre hacían, al centro de su morada. Allí entre los altos arboles blancos, rodeado de huesos y joyas, el humano se arrodilló en un altar circular de piedra, que reflejaba una luna que brillaba con la misma intensidad de sus ojos. Así cayó rendido, perdido en una bella melodía…que pronto seria su condena.**

***** **

**Esta era una buena noche, consiguió presa fácil, unos cuantos peces, una liebre y además logró conseguir frutas, en caso de que el humano no gustara de la carne. Estaba feliz, aunque nunca lo admitiría; pero al llegar a la guarida su alegría se esfumó, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.**

**Gaara le esperaba en su forma solida en la entrada de su hogar, algo andaba mal.**

**Gaara no perdió tiempo con saludos:**

**-El humano se ha ido, los gemelos le llaman…no pude hacer nada…lo siento…-**

**Sasuke mantuvo la compostura, extendió su mano sin decir nada y Gaara depositó unos pedazos de cera de abeja en su mano. Sin decir una palabra Sasuke puso en sus manos las presas y las frutas. **

**-Prepara los alimentos, mañana serán el desayuno de Naruto-**

**Dio media vuelta y de un salto se perdió en la oscuridad. Gaara frunció el entrecejo, no era normal que Sasuke sintiera tal preocupación, no la mostraba, pero como espíritu él podía sentir todo cuan su amo ocultaba. Debía confiar, tener esperanza de que su amo regresaría…aunque en este lugar no existieran las cosas como esas. Miró el conejo en su mano con una expresión graciosa de asco, nunca entendería como es que los Ghaia vivían de estas cosas. Con un destello sus llamas recorrieron el pequeño cadáver y quemaron el pelo que lo cubría, desapareció dentro de la casa e inicio su tarea.**

*******

**Naruto se sintió despertar de repente, su cuerpo no le respondía, pero algo muy dentro de sí le decía que algo no estaba bien. Tenía dos figuras de frente, casi invisibles en la penumbra, una se le acercaba con paso lento y retorcido, como alguien a quien el caminar le produce dolor; a la misma vez la figura tenía cierta gracia y delicadeza. La luz parecía trazar líneas en el aire y bajo estas, la figura tomó forma: era una niña, menuda y delicada, de cabellos cortos que reflejaban la luz azuleja del cielo. Tras largas pestañas sus ojos parecían entreabiertos, su pequeña boca produciendo una suave melodía. Subió entonces ella la mirada paralizándolos a ambos.**

**Tanto el humano como la Arelie se paralizaron, ojo azul ante ojo de plata, ambos unidos en una canción. Indigo nunca había visto una presa que se liberara, ni siquiera, parcialmente de su melodía. Solo una vez, cuando no hace mucho otro humano se había perdido en Dark Land, este pequeño tenía los mismos ojos. Se le acercó y no pudo evitar que una lágrima de profunda tristeza escapara sus orbes platinadas. Crimson no lo notó, siempre sentía la tristeza de su hermana al cazar, así que no le dio importancia. No pudo notar cuan diferente era esta ocasión, ya que en ese instante Indigo supo que amaba al humano...al que pronto seria su presa. Cerrando sus ojos y rezando a nadie en particular, Indigo susurró una palabra:**

**-Perdón- **

**Y sin más atravesó al humano con su flauta, tensando una hebra de hilo que iba desde su flauta hasta su carrete. A espaldas del humano tomó de nuevo la flauta e inició su segunda melodía, la despedida. Por el otro lado Crimson ya había dejado de tocar y se acercaba, arrastrando un par de tijeras enormes cuyo filo destellaba hambrientamente en la escasa luz. **

**Crimson sonreía, lleno de placer sádico, con este humano vengaría al otro que logró escapar. Su emoción no dejó que notara como su hermana se acercaba a la espalda del humano para susurrar lo que posiblemente serian las últimas palabras que escucharía.**

*******

**Sasuke vio entre la maleza como atravesaba el pecho del humano, aquel artefacto tan poderoso, no pudo hacer nada, pero para su sorpresa pudo ver como Indigo Twin torcía su muñeca en el último instante, evitando atravesar el corazón del mortal. Esperó aguantando el aliento y aun podía sentir los latidos de aquel corazón. Sabía que ambos gemelos se volvían un poco distraídos al comer y no podrían notar que el humano seguía con vida, ahora solo quedaba esperar el momento correcto.**

**Crimson Twin se acercaba a Naruto con su Blade of the Fates en mano, nunca había visto algo tan impresionante. Sintió que le miraban pero no se molestó en voltear, el bosque se estaba llenando de alimañas, parecía que todos estaban de cacería…pero ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso eran víctimas de la melodía?**

**-Hmm…no andas hambriento…ni espías a la dulce Indigo… ¿Al gatito se le perdió su hermanito?-**

**Una voz burlona le hablaba en su cabeza, no tuvo que voltear, de soslayo pudo ver algo que le dejó perplejo y casi le hace perder de vista al humano. Una sonrisa amplia y burlona flotaba en el aire, su dueño invisible; podía sentir el calor de un gran cuerpo ahí, pero no podía ver nada. La sonrisa y el calor comenzaron a desaparecer, sin no antes:**

**-El azul es un buen color, siempre hace que las cosas fluyan a nuestro favor ¿no crees?-**

**La sonrisa al igual que una voz que reía divertida se desvaneció, pero casi como para responder la incoherencia de aquel ser invisible los labios de la gemela se movían de nuevo, susurrando al oído de manera que solo el humano la pudo escuchar. Tornó sus ojos rojos y usando su habilidad de Sharinghan leyó sus pequeños labios sorprendido.**

**-Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga…te voy a sacar de aquí…solo confía en mí-**

Continuara.....

GRACIAS POR LEER!

Espero que les este gustando y disculpen la tardanza. La universidad me tiene sin vida! Ahora la historia comienza, un poco de accion, mucha fantasia, un poco de comedia. Escenas confusas y mucho romance. Espero que mi invento sea de su agrado. Muchos saludos y esperen el proximo capitulo que viene pronto!


	3. A letter of Farewell

Hola queridos lectores,

Aunque esta historia ya estaba por el sexto capítulo he decidido comenzarla desde el principio ya que el lenguaje ingles comunica con más facilidad lo que quiero expresar con esta historia. Aunque ya he alcanzado los seis capítulos con Dark Land en ingles la verdad es que la historia ha tomado una dirección diferente. Es un poco menos fluff, mas acción y mas misterio. El hecho que la comencé en español tiene que ver con la primera página de yaoi que utilicé que era únicamente en español. Ya que ahora tengo la opción de escribirla en ingles aquí en he decidido dejar la historia fluir de otra manera y he encontrado que la historia se me hace más fácil de escribir así.

Espero que continúen leyendo la historia, estará bajo el mismo nombre pero esta vez en el idioma ingles. Si algunos de ustedes prefieren que continúe de esta manera déjenmelo saber. Mi e-mail es Publicare los otros capítulos en español pero la historia será publicada de nuevo en ingles durante este mes. Espero que les guste esta nueva versión y les agradezco muchísimo por tomar de su tiempo y leer mi fanfic. Les deseo lo mejor siempre, cuídense mucho 3

Saludos de parte de Loren.


	4. 3 Far away from Prying eyes

**Chapter three**

**Far away from prying eyes**

**Entre la maleza, cubierto por la profunda oscuridad, Sasuke estaba paralizado por la sorpresa. Indigo, cuyo verdadero nombre ahora sabía que era Hinata, quería salvar a un humano. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, la hebra que conectaba el pecho del humano con el carrete comenzó a vibrar; reverberando una sola nota musical, fuerte y pura, como la risa de Naruto. Aun sin poder oír Sasuke sintió la nota vibrar en su pecho mientras que el hilo comenzó a brillar con un tonos de naranja y dorado. Mostrando una sonrisa de placer y de hambre Crimson levantó las grandes tijeras y las abrió de par en par. Era ahora o nunca…**

**De un salto Sasuke se abalanzó contra el Arelie, quien justo a tiempo interpuso su navaja entre él y las garras negras que amenazaban con tajearle su cuello. Volaron chispas y entre movimientos casi imperceptibles el felino y el vampiro lucharon. Los largos cabellos de Crimson revoloteaban y entre ellos dos ojos platinos centelleaban con ira. **

**Al otro lado Hinata sacaba la flauta del pecho del humano, puso sus manos en la herida y sintió como la sangre se acumulaba bajo sus manos. Una solitaria lágrima cayó sobre sus manos, llena de desesperanza y tristeza. Entre todas las victimas y cazadores a quienes había atraído con su música pudo divisar a uno que a pesar de que ya no estaba bajo su control se había quedado. Debido a la distracción todas las presas ya habían huido, pero este se había quedado, un valiente iluso que al parecer quería salvar al humano.**

**-Ven a mi Lylith, necesito tu magia para salvarlo, ten piedad de este mortal y prometo no lastimarte-**

**Entre los arboles un Lylith de verdes ropas se sobresaltó, había pensado que no podían verlo camuflageado en la espesura, pero estaba equivocado. Deseaba salvar aquel humano, tener la oportunidad de estudiarle y conocerle, pero no sabía si confiar en alguien como la gemela.**

**-Te doy mi palabra de honor como Arelie, ahora ¡ayúdame!-**

**No pudo esperar más, salió de su escondite mientras que un Ghaia felino luchaba contra el otro gemelo. Muy pronto Crimson tomó su flauta y dirigió su más poderosa melodía hacia el felino. El gato negro pareció haber perdido un poco de su agilidad, ya que estas notas vibraban de tal manera que llegaban hasta el interior de su cuerpo, pero no murió. No era posible, con una sonrisa maligna el joven felino partió su cabello mostrando que sus orejas estaban llenas de cera de abeja, no podía oír nada. Furioso Crimson Twin arremetió contra el gato quien le evadía y atacaba con destreza y agilidad.**

**En el suelo un Lylith se arrodilló ante el cuerpo del humano, mientras que la Arelie le miraba llena de agradecimiento. **

**-Mantuve mi promesa Lylith, ahora cúralo…mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga, puedes confiar en que mantendré mi palabra-**

**-Hmp…soy Green Lotus…-**

**Sin decir más puso sus manos en la herida del humano cuya cara había perdido el color.**

**-Necesito energía para reponerle, puedo cerrar la herida pero no puedo regenerar toda la sangre que ha perdido-**

**En ese momento varios cazadores saltaron, impacientes y hambrientos, solo para ser detenidos por la pequeña Arelie. Haciendo movimientos fluidos, con sus palmas abiertas, Hinata luchaba de manera que parecía estar danzando, los pobres cazadores no lograron ni siquiera tocarla. En un instante estaban solos de nuevo mientras que la lucha entre el felino y el Arelie se hacía cada vez más fiera.**

**-¿No puedes darle de mi energía?-**

**-No estoy seguro, mi energía no es igual a la suya Hyuuga-**

**-Pero deberías ser capaz de conducir mi energía a su cuerpo, entonces…-**

**-No es lo mismo- interrumpió - la energía que usa para cazar o para tocar su música no es la misma que la que se usa para sanar heridas y además…-**

**-Sólo inténtalo-**

**De manera desesperada Hinata le miró a los ojos y tomó su mano. Sin decir más Lee sostuvo aquella mano suave y liviana, y posó su mano libre en la herida del niño humano. Un aura que se movía como el viento despedía de la piel de la gemela, envolviéndola en una fina niebla que fluyó hacia el cuerpo del Lylith hasta llegar al humano. Esta era la fuerza vital de las presas de los gemelos, pedazos de sentimientos y recuerdos de cada ser que habían atraído hacia sí. **

**Al sentir como su hermana le quitaba su alimento Crimson rugió lleno de furia y con solo un golpe lanzó al felino, que chocó contra un árbol antes de caer estrepitosamente al suelo. Antes de poder incorporarse ya el vampiro estaba sobre él, con las tijeras abiertas de par en par a los lados de su cabeza. Así era como terminaría todo, pensó el felino. Pero desde el otro lado llegó una voz clara y fuerte que retumbo dentro de su cabeza a pesar de que sus oídos no podían oírle.**

**- ¡Su verdadero nombre es Neji Hyuuga!-**

**Los ojos del Arelie se desorbitaron, de la ira tanto como de la sorpresa ante la traición de su gemela. Sin darle tiempo para más, Sasuke gritó:**

**-Déjame ir Hyuuga Neji.-**

**Neji se paralizó no tanto por el uso de su nombre sino porque había sido su hermana, su gemela sumisa y tierna quien le había dado su verdadero nombre a este Ghaia. Sasuke se puso de pie y se acercó rápidamente a donde yacía el mortal. Un Lylith vestido de verde le estaba sellando una herida en el pecho y a su lado estaba la gemela, más pálida de lo usual y un poco sudada. Claramente ella también había ayudado. **

**-Gracias, estoy en deuda contigo-**

**-Pfhht…no es nada, para eso somos- sonrió el Lylith.**

**Sasuke lo miró con un leve tic en el ojo y se acercó a la Arelie. Sacó un pequeño amuleto de su bolsillo: una estatuilla tallada en piedra de un gato con la pata levantada, sus ojos rojos con el Sharinghan. Era su símbolo y muestra de su gratitud. La niña lo tomó y bajó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. Y sonriéndole de manera dulce al humano le dijo al felino, quien hábilmente leyó sus labios:**

**-Solo cuida a este ser tan preciado y no me deberás nada Ghaia-**

**-Así lo haré- Sasuke observó aquella expresión maternal, algo raramente visto en Dark Land y se sintió confundido. **

**El Lylith terminó de vendar la herida con unas hojas y tiras de sus ropas, para luego ponerlo en brazos del felino. Mientras tanto la gemela se despidió con timidez para perderse en las sombras donde su gemelo la esperaba. Al girarse para regresar a su hogar, el gato sintió una mano en su hombro. Un Lylith pelinegro le sonreía de manera un poco tonta para luego hacerle señas de que se quitara la cera de los oídos. Con un poco de fastidio Sasuke miro al humano en sus brazos como respuesta y continuó su camino. Pero el Lylith no se rendiría tan fácilmente, se le acercó y de manera hábil le sacó los tapones de cera. **

**-Hey, Hola hermano Ghaia, me llamo Green Lotus, pero ya que me salvaste me puedes llamar Rock Lee-**

**-Agradezco tu ayuda Lee, pero debo llevar a este humano a mi hogar, espero que llegues a salvo a tu destinación- Sasuke se dio media vuelta para encontrarse al Lylith de frente.**

**-Pues veras…etto…estaba pensando si podría quedarme contigo…- dijo tímidamente ante el rostro serio del gato. Sasuke siguió su camino, rodeando al Lylith rápidamente, no le gustaba la dirección que esta conversación estaba tomando. **

**-Tengo entendido que la raza Lylith puede hablar con otras plantas, pídele a los arboles que te dirijan a tu hogar-**

**-Bueno pero es que estos árboles…están muertos- murmuró con tristeza.**

**Sasuke giró, era cierto que los arboles olían diferente a los otros, pero tenían hojas y raíces normales, parecían muy saludables. Miró al Lylith con la ceja alzada, seguramente era una excusa para pedir su protección, no tenía tiempo para tonterías. Al ver la cara de escepticismo del felino Lee explicó:**

**-Los gemelos les quitaron su energía, su cuerpo tiene vida pero no tienen alma, no me puedo comunicar con ellos y utilicé demasiada energía sanando a tu humano, podrías ofrecerme refugio hasta la próxima luna… ¿Por favor?-**

**Sin una palabra Sasuke se volteó e inicio su camino de regreso a casa. Iba un poco más lento, no porque llevaba a Naruto en sus brazos, sino porque esperaba a su fastidioso acompañante. **

**Gaara se encontraba en la parte más profunda del refugio, sus manos se movían de manera lenta y medida, dio un salto y un giro en el aire, su cuerpo girando perpendicular al suelo, dando una patada y torciendo su espalda para caer posado en una pierna y retomar su postura inicial. Respiró de nuevo, de forma lenta, haciendo que las llamas blancas aparecieran como un aura alrededor de su cuerpo, de repente sintió que su amo regresaba. Moviéndose entre cristal y cristal llegó a la entrada justo cuando su amo salía de la espesura del bosque. Se sorprendió al sentir otra energía tras su amo, sin más se desintegró en volutas de luces que regresaron a cada uno de los cristales de la guarida, dándole así la apariencia de unas lámparas de llamas blancas. **

**La puerta se abrió antes de que su dueño la tocara, al cruzar el umbral dio la vuelta y miró a su acompañante.**

**-Te invito a que pases a mi guarida Rock Lee-**

**-Es un honor-**

**Las llamas se desvanecieron de sus lugares para luego aparecer en la forma de Gaara. Quien se acercó al Lylith de esa manera elegante e irreal que le caracterizaba. **

**-Debido a tu raza no puedo tocarte en mi forma básica, con su permiso podre ver sus intenciones- **

**-Saludos Djinn, me llamo Green Lotus, mi verdadero nombre es Rock Lee y mis intensiones son honestas-**

**A modo de respuesta el Djinn se acercó y levanto su mano acercándola al entrecejo del otro. Inesperadamente el Lylith levantó su mano lentamente y tomó la suya, poniendo la mano entera del Djinn en contacto con su frente. Gaara quedó sorprendido, el Lylith le ofreció hasta el más mínimo rincón de su mente, cada recuerdo y hasta el sentimiento mas intimo, dejando al espíritu de fuego sin aliento.**

**-Necesitas alimento, por aquí por favor-**

**El Djinn no demostró sentimiento alguno, pero Sasuke notó que su guardián estaba tan confundido como él. Llevó al exhausto humano a su cuarto y sin poder hacer mas se dejó caer en el lecho que usualmente ocupaba su hermano, quedando dormido al instante.**

**Por otro lado en el comedor de la guarida Gaara ignoraba totalmente al Lylith, un extraño nerviosismo le hacía casi perder su forma, pero resistió. Con mucho cuidado extrajo diferentes tipos de polen de las muchas flores que crecían hasta en el interior del hogar.**

**-Es mucho más fácil si les pides que te den su polen en vez de tomarlo-**

**El Djinn se sobresaltó ante la cercanía del otro, a la luz de las luciérnagas y mariposas que parpadeaban con su fluorescencia en la escasa luz. La piel tostada del otro reflejaba el sutil brillo que emanaba de la suya, sus grandes ojos negros parecían los de un niño, sus labios rosados…y el dulce olor que le rodeaba: el olor a la tierra cuando llueve. Gaara conocía cada suceso, cada faceta de este ser…y se dio cuenta que quizás le amaba.**

**-No sé hablar su lengua- dijo un poco pasmado.**

**-Pero ellas entienden la tuya, solo háblales con puras intenciones, se noble y educado. Aunque no las entiendas ellas te responderán- le respondió Lee de manera gentil.**

**-Aun así, no es fácil…no puedo tocarlas sin que terminen siendo una pila de cenizas- la tristeza era evidente en el rostro de Gaara. Lee tomó su mano con delicadeza, al mirar el Lylith, Gaara encontró una mirada dulce como respuesta.**

**-Me puedes tocar a mi ¿No es así?...- miró las plantas como si de un amado se tratara -Para las plantas no existen diferentes razas, solo seres que habitan la tierra. Sean los misteriosos Arelie, los poderosos Aquis…un Humani- dijo mientras miraba el pasillo que conducía al cuarto donde Naruto seguramente dormía- los diversos Ghaia…Lylith y Ferai…o hasta un antiguo Djinn- decía mientras le dirigía una sonrisa a Gaara- Para ellas y para mi…todos somos iguales. Solo importa tu corazón…- Acercó la mano de Gaara dentro de la suya a una planta mientras miraba a Gaara significativamente.**

**-Soy…Sabaku no Gaara… ¿podrías proveerme un poco de tu néctar?-**

**En respuesta la planta abrió sus pétalos dejando a la vista su suave interior repleto de polen. Gaara miró a Lee asombrado, sus ojos verdes brillando con una felicidad infantil; una que no había brillado desde hacían muchos, muchos años. Casi esbozó una sonrisa, sus mejillas se alzaron un poco y se sonrojaron mientras la mano del Lylith guiaba la suya en el interior de la planta. Al finalizar Lee tomó la botella llena de polen y con una mirada a Gaara le dijo:**

**-Ahora le damos las gracias, por su ayuda ¡Gracias Aki!-**

**- ¿Así se llama?...bueno, gracias Aki...- Gaara tomó un jarro que había sobre la amplia mesa de madera en el centro de la habitación y vertió un poco de agua en la planta y en las otras que habían a su alrededor. Lee le dirigió una sonrisa de aprobación y sin una palabra tomó asiento en la mesa y comenzó a consumir su alimento. A pesar de que Gaara le ofreciera agua Lee siempre se negaba y al terminar su comida le hizo una curiosa pregunta:**

**- Gaara, ¿De dónde sacan el agua?-**

**-Hace muchos años encontré una vena de agua. Abrí la tierra creando un manantial-**

**-¿Podría ir allá? Necesito gran cantidad de agua… ¡también necesito un baño, he he!-**

**Blanc et Noir simplemente asintió y lo condujo a la parte de atrás de la cocina y el comedor. Por oscuros pasillos que parecían ir cada vez más hondo en la tierra, la luz que despedía su pálido cuerpo les guiaba y pronto el pasillo comenzó a subir hasta terminar en una gran puerta de madera cuya ventanilla era en forma de las tres lunas. Al abrir la puerta Gaara volteó justo a tiempo para ver la cara de sorpresa de Lee. Luego de disfrutar este pequeño, pero hermoso detalle, lo dejó a solas para que tuviera privacidad.**

**Ya era muy tarde y Gaara guardaba el refugio, pasó por una de las habitaciones, la única que quedaba para huéspedes y la preparó muy meticulosamente para el Lylith. Sentía una alegría que no podía explicar, haciendo algo por el otro; no le importaba si él lo apreciaba. No se dejaría a sí mismo ni siquiera considerarlo, pero el solo hecho de hacer algo por el otro le hacía sentir bien. No más se confesó esto a sí mismo y sintió temor…temor de sí mismo.**

**Al terminar ya era muy tarde, pronto amanecería y debería preparar el desayuno para el humano. Su amo no se encontraba por ninguna parte aunque ya debía haber despertado. Sintió una extraña inquietud, una necesidad de saber que Lee se encontraba bien… ¿acaso esto era lo que llamaban preocupación? No, él se preocupaba por sus amos, cuando eran heridos o como Sasuke salían en un arriesgado viaje en pos de un humano…pero esto era diferente…y sintió coraje hacia sí mismo…coraje y mucho temor.**

**Sasuke despertaba lenta y perezosamente, revolcándose en unas sabanas negras que sólo olían a su hermano. Sin poder evitarlo se sintió extrañándolo y se odió a sí mismo por ello. Miró por una pequeña ventana en su habitación, Le Rouge Lune asomaba sus primeros destellos carmesí en el cielo. No podía creer que había dormido más de dos horas…si Itachi pudiera verle seguramente le diría que era un vago. Se encaminó a la cocina para comer algo, pero una vez en el pasillo decidió visitar al humano. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver al humano profundamente dormido. Seguramente, si se contaban las horas anteriores a su escapada, ya había dormido más de cuatro horas… ¿Cómo era posible que aun estuviera dormido? ¿Acaso estaría enfermo? Sasuke lo observó por un largo rato, mientras el rubio se movía de vez en cuando. En un momento quedó bocarriba y de su boca abierta se derramaba un hilillo de saliva…parecía que en realidad este humano estaba muy enfermo. **

**Sasuke nunca había visto a alguien dormir así, se le acercó y lo olisqueó de cerca, tratando de cerciorarse que algún olor raro no lo había tomado desapercibido. Sólo el olor dulce del humano le llenó los pulmones, un olor parecido al de la madera, suave y fresco. Limpió con su dedo la saliva que escurría de los rosados labios del otro mientras escuchaba los latidos estables del corazón mortal e intentaba calmar su inquietud. Tomó un tronco que funcionaba de banca y se sentó al lado de la cama del humano. Esperaría para verlo despertar, era interesante y por alguna razón no podía saciarse de ello. Miró su dedo de repente con una expresión de curiosa culpabilidad y lo acercó a su nariz, oliendo indirectamente los labios del humano…y sintiéndose avergonzado esperó su despertar. **

**Por los pasillos oscuros, su luz blanca reflejada en los incontables adornos de la guarida, Gaara se movía en silencio. En vez de tomar su forma normal y moverse a través de las lámparas, caminaba hasta alcanzar aquella puerta con las tres lunas, parecía tener más significado de esta manera. No escuchaba nada además de los sonidos de la noche y la inquietud se apoderó de su ser. El manantial era la única parte de la casa a la que no estaba conectado, no tenía idea que sucedía ahí. Escuchó atentamente por varios segundos antes de tocar la puerta, nadie respondió. La impaciencia tomo control de su antiguo ser y la puerta se abrió en respuesta.**

**Su mente, su alma y su corazón perdieron todo sentido de ser, si fuera mortal esto sería el morir. La luz rojiza de Le Rouge Lune delineaba un ser, escapado de su más intimo y negado sueño. Sobre una flor de loto, ahí flotando en el manantial, yacía un cuerpo, grácil y perfecto; delineado en la roja luz y en tonos de un dorado que le parecía salir del interior. Ahora la blanca luz que emanaba añadía su tono en este matiz, este tributo a la belleza inmortal. No podía hacer nada...ya no pertenecía a sí mismo.**

**Sintió como el Djinn se acercaba y no hizo movimiento alguno. Su nerviosismo se lo impedía, no quería arruinar la oportunidad de estar tan cerca…del ser que amaba. Sintió como si algo dentro de sí se llenara, como una burbuja de calidez y felicidad; al percibir el asombro que causó en el otro. Retuvo la calma que su meditación le había proveído y se puso en pie. Mientras lo hacia la loto se cerró sobre sí, hasta cubrirlo, dejándolo vestido de nuevo y un último pétalo le sostuvo sobre el agua, a la vez que giraba su rostro sobre su hombro, buscando la mirada del Djinn. **

**Caminó suavemente hacia Gaara, sin mirarle, no quería parecer sensual y honestamente estaba demasiado nervioso. La más mínima distracción y seguramente perdería el control de su Taijutsu y caería en el agua desnudo…mejor ni pensaba en ello. Al subir la mirada se encontró con algo que le dejó sorprendido. Gaara le miraba con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, un brillo en sus ojos…y la más hermosa sonrisa que jamás había visto. Era solo una curvatura en sus labios pero sus mejillas tenían hoyuelos en ellas que le hacían ver como un niño, un hermoso niño. Ahora era él quien se sonrojaba, no sabía qué decir.**

**-…Um…siento haberte interrumpido…yo…no sabía si estaba bien. Le preparé una habitación ya que no ha dormido y…-**

**-No es nada, gracias por su…preocupación. No requiero muchas horas de dormir pero en esta ocasión creo que las necesito. Podría…-**

**Gaara le miró con cierta suavidad en sus ojos verdes y lo condujo hasta su habitación en un silencio que por alguna razón ambos encontraban placentero. Una vez ahí Lee quedó sorprendido, era la habitación perfecta. Tenía muchas partes de arena con delineantes estilo zen, rocas y minerales yacían en la habitación dándole un aspecto rustico y natural. Una gran tina llena de agua y flores estaba escondida tras una cortina de pequeñas cuentas de bambú, mientras que sonajeros de madera y varios ornatos de cristal estilo Djinn le daban un toque exótico y a la vez tranquilo a la habitación. Su sorpresa se rindió ante el cansancio y se dejó caer en el lecho japonés que le habían preparado. **

**-Espera…- Dijo Lee al ver que Gaara ya estaba en el umbral de su habitación. Le hizo señas al pálido Djinn para que se acercara y sin darse cuenta el sueño le reclamó, haciendo que su torso quedase desnudo, como siempre lo tenía al dormir. Esperando que Gaara no lo notase, se cubrió con las sabanas y le esperó. Al tenerlo de frente no pudo más que maravillarse ante la belleza y buen corazón que tenia. **

**- Quería decirte que nunca pienses que por que eres un Djinn no puedes acercarte a los demás. Eres la luz que le da vida a todas las plantas de este lugar, eres un guardián que protege con su vida a su familia. No olvides que aunque en tu piel brillen las llamas, la luz que todos sienten es la que tienes en tu interior.- Las manos de Lee tomaron las de Gaara y luego se cerraron dentro de ellas. Al abrirlas depositó una flor de loto roja en las manos del Djinn. Se miraron a los ojos un momento que pareció durar una eternidad, ambos inmóviles pero llevando un torrente de sentimientos en su interior.**

**Un olor delicioso le hizo salir de sus coloridos y confusos sueños, de inmediato se sentó en la cama a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba exhausto. Escuchó un bufido acompañado por un gritito y se encontró a Sasuke sentado al lado de la cama mirándolo. Sin poder contenerse soltó una carcajada; su rápida reacción había asustado al felino que le miraba con los ojos grandes y mostrando los dientes. Para hacerle ver hasta más gracioso, si es que eso era posible, tenía la piel y el cabello erizados como todo un verdadero gato. **

**-Ha, ha, ha. ¡No puedo creer que te asustara!...y hasta te sonrojaste… ji, ji-**

**Naruto señalaba el rostro del gato con curiosidad, su cercanía le reveló otra faceta de su amigo. **

**-Wow…nunca me había fijado…que tienes colmillos…-**

**-¿Qué dices? Todo el mundo tiene-**

**-Sí, pero no afilados…-**

**-Aquí sí-**

**Naruto miró a Sasuke hasta el punto que el gato negro se puso nervioso. Sentía su rostro arder y no sabía por qué. Lo más posible el humano le había contagiado con alguna gripe rara de los mortales, pensó malhumorado. **

**-¿Y cómo que me 'sonrijé'? ¿Es eso una infección de los Humani o algo asi?-**

**-¿Infección?... ¡Pffht, HA HA HA!...lo siento…ha, es que…esto…- tartamudeó ante la cara seria del inmortal -Bueno sonrojarse es cuando se acumula la sangre en tus mejillas… ¿sabes?-**

**-¿Estoy…enfermo?- preguntó Sasuke totalmente perdido.**

**-No… ¿Cómo es posible que no sepas lo que es sonrojarse?...bueno te pasa cuando sientes vergüenza, o enojo y hasta cuando te gusta alguien…y cuando lloras…a veces. Es algo involuntario, ¿entiendes?-**

**-Hai- Esto solo confundió más aun a Black Cat, ¿era esta nueva sensación la causa de esa reacción tan inusual en su piel? Intentando calmarse condujo al humano hasta la cocina ya que, por los sonidos que hacia su estomago, Sasuke asumió que Naruto preferiría comer antes de asearse. Aquella noche fue especial para Naruto, aunque estaba nervioso al principio, al poco tiempo se encontraba charlando con todos. Mientras recordaba poco a poco los sucesos de la noche anterior, conocía a uno de los que lo salvó, Rock Lee. Al terminar el desayuno Sasuke salió de nuevo, al parecer tenía muchos asuntos pendientes, esto puso al humano un poco incomodo ya que había conocido a Sasuke primero y se sentía más cómodo con él. Pero muy pronto se sintió a gusto e inesperadamente se encontró tomando lecciones de Gaara y Lee, quienes ahora estaban determinados a enseñarle como ser un Ghaia. Así pasaron los días, hasta que al finalizar la semana ya Naruto sabía comportarse más o menos normal entre inmortales. **

**-A ver, explícame lo que sabes de las razas- pidió gentilmente Lee.**

**-Etto…están los Ghaia, que son de la tierra. Los Ferai son animales y los Lylith son como plantas...Um…Djinn para fuego, Aquis para agua y Arelie son viento…y…eso es todo…- Dijo tímido el mortal.**

**-Te faltó Humani- Dijo Lee con una sonrisa que le fue correspondida por el joven rubio.**

**-Descríbelos- Ordenó el pelirrojo con seriedad, aunque en el interior estaba sorprendido de que el humano aprendiera tan rápido.**

**-…Los Lyliths son…religiosos…um…ven todas las razas por igual; comparten todo con las plantas, como alimento y eso. Los Ferai son bien diferentes porque comen a otros animales y a veces comen otros Ferai…hay de todas clases como hay animales-**

**-Bien, ahora los Arelie- dijo Gaara.**

**-Son de aire…y…son muy pocos, parecen fantasmas y se alimentan de energía, casi nunca de carne…cuando no hay energía natural…l-la toman de…seres vivos, son muy antiguos-Naruto intentaba no mirar a Gaara mientras su respuesta se desvanecía sobre sus labios, aun sentía temor por lo ocurrido con los gemelos. Temblaba al ver la cicatriz en su pecho cada vez que se desnudaba, a pesar de que Lee le había curado todavía la herida no terminaba de cicatrizar. **

**- ¡Muy bien! ¿y los otros dos?-preguntó el pelinegro siempre alegre.**

**-Aquis…viven en aguas profundas, son muy poderosos y misteriosos. No se ven muchos. Luego están los Djinn, son muy antiguos y casi siempre están hechos de energía pura. Son todos muy diferentes pero la mayoría no necesitan comer, literalmente por que el calor interior de la tierra los mantiene, son los más fuertes en magia que puedo encontrar comúnmente-**

**Un largo silencio siguió sus palabras, en el cual Lee miraba atento entre él y Gaara, mientras que el Djinn lo observaba seriamente. -Bien hecho, comamos-**

**Tras intercambiar algunas risas Lee y Naruto se acomodaron en la mesa mientras Gaara le servía a cada uno sus respectivas comidas. Sin nada más que hacer esperaron la llegada de Sasuke, mientras cada minuto que pasaba los unía más y más.**

**Una espiral bruñida se erguía orgullosa contra la pureza de la luna; luciendo sobre si los destellos de la luna roja, el palacio se adueñaba del valle con su imponente grandeza. Entre la vegetación exótica que predominaba esta área dos ojos rojos observaban con atención una de las pocas aberturas del la estructura. De repente encontró un filo en su cuello, una larga hoz estaba posada contra su yugular. Se volteó lentamente y un cuerpo le cerró el paso contra el tronco del árbol en el que se encontraba posado. **

**-Fue bastante arrogante de tu parte el acercarte tanto al palacio Gray Cat-**

**Un individuo cubierto por un ornato conjunto de armadura y capucha roja sostenía la gran arma de manera fija; su voz carente de emoción alguna. Se acercó lentamente al felino que tenia de frente y al estar solo a pulgadas de su rostro hizo un movimiento imperceptible con su brazo. En un destello carmesí los cabellos del otro comenzaron a caer al suelo, mientras que el pelinegro gato ni se inmutaba ante tal muestra de agresividad. Su largo cabello caía lentamente al suelo que se encontraba tan distante. Se agarró con sus garras negras al tronco por ambos lados y subiendo ambos pies intentó patear a su enemigo el cual se movió hacia atrás esquivándolo. Al tener la hoz separada de su cuello volvió a impulsarse, poniendo un pie en la navaja e impulsándose hacia atrás. Luego se impulsó hacia adelante y saltó sobre su enemigo, quien le intentó tajear con la hoz, haciendo un gran arco sobre su cabeza. Gray Cat torció sus extremidades haciéndole girar rápidamente, la navaja logró cortarle un mechón de pelo azabache.**

**Cayó ágilmente, pero sin ni siquiera voltear ya el enemigo se encontraba sobre él atacándole. Evadiendo e intentando atacar, el felino retrocedía más y más hasta encontrar su espalda contra la base de un gran árbol. **

**-¡Sharinghan!- **

**El tiempo parecía ir más lento en los ojos rojos del gato, pero la realidad era que él era ahora más veloz y sus ojos percibían hasta el más mínimo movimiento. Con sus garras negras mantuvo a su enemigo en una posición defensiva ya que la agilidad de Gray Cat no le permitía hacer nada más. Esquivando un ataque el enemigo se descuidó por solo un segundo en el cual su capucha se bajó revelando su abundante cabellera, lo que detuvo al felino por una fracción de segundo en la que muy pronto encontró el filo de la hoz en su cuello de nuevo. Esta vez no tendría manera de escapar. **

**El otro se le acercó lentamente mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Cada vez más cerca…tan cerca que podía ver cada línea en su pupila de zafiro, podía sentir aquel largo cabello rozando su frente…tan cerca que respiraba su aliento y ya su olor se sentía como el propio. Sus labios se rozaron, electrizando cada centímetro de su ser como nunca antes. Solo bajo la gran hoz roja sin quitar la vista de aquel ser que amaba con locura, aquel ser tan frio…que aun con su arrogancia cerraba los ojos con ternura al ser besado.**

**-Sabes que me preocupa que te acerques tanto al palacio. Algún día te pueden ver…no sé qué haría si te pasara al…-**

**-No respondiste mi mensaje así que…olvídalo- Interrumpió el felino para luego dejar sus palabras desvanecerse.**

**- ¿Así que decidiste venir a rescatarme? Hmm… ¿Qué debo pensar de eso?-**

**El felino se sonrojaba y le intentaba dar la espalda pero la rendija en el tronco del árbol contra el que se encontraba no lo dejaba. Mientras que un rubio se le acercaba lentamente, las marcas rojas en su cara realzadas en la luz de la luna roja y su pelo destellando como fuego liquido. **

**Más tarde se despedían, el rubio poniéndose su capucha de nuevo y mirando al gato sobre su hombro. **

**-Bueno…te veo en el Bazaar ¿sí?-**

**-Hm…Adiós-**

**El gato se dio media vuelta e inició el largo camino a su hogar. De repente sintió como el otro saltaba sobre su espalda, casi tirándole al suelo; sus cabellos, ahora cortos, se erizaron y dejó escapar un bufido. El rubio besó mejilla con mucha ternura y entusiasmo mientras rodeaba el cuello del felino con sus brazos. **

**-No creías que me olvidaría ¿o sí?...Nunca olvides que te amo Itachi-koi- Posó otro beso en la mejilla del pasmado gato y se bajó de su espalda, para luego abrazarle por la cintura y recostar su rostro en aquella espalda que olía a flores y agua fresca. **

**-…y…y-yo a ti…ten cuidado- murmuró intentando mantener una expresión seria a pesar de que estaba más sonrojado de lo que había estado en su eterna vida.**

**- ¡Oi, el pelo!...no quisiera verte andando medio pelado por ahí. La gente se pone curiosa ¿sabes?- dijo con picardía. Con un suspiro el pelinegro permaneció atrapado en los brazos del otro mientras un torrente de cabello parecía derramarse por su rostro, su larga y lacia cabellera creciendo toda en un instante. En silencio su compañero tomó una cinta de sus ropas y con ella ató el cabello de su amado demostrando mucha ternura con el gesto. Luego se despidieron y cada uno se perdió en la oscuridad, cuando la luna asomó su rostro por entre las nubes, ya ambos habían desaparecido.**

**Sasuke regresó de su cacería muy feliz, traía pescado y un pequeño venado para que Gaara lo preparase, estaba curioso que habían hecho los otros mientras no estaba. Entró y dejo sus presas en manos de Gaara quien le miraba con una leve sonrisa. No pudo más que sorprenderse ante el cambio que habían tenido sus vidas desde la llegada del humano. Todo parecía tan alegre y sencillo con Naruto en la guarida. Antes encontraba alegría en el cazar y luchar, entrenar para luego probar sus destrezas luchando con otros. Pero ahora el cazar le hacía impaciente, solo quería pasar el tiempo cerca del humano o haciendo algo que tuviera que ver con él. **

**Nunca había sentido tal placer en observar las simples cosas que caracterizaban a un individuo, nunca había…necesitado estar tan cerca de alguien. Nunca había querido ser parte de algo con tanto fervor como deseaba convertirse en parte de la vida de Naruto…así como él se había convertido en parte de la suya.**

**La noche roja transcurrió con normalidad. Lee y Naruto jugueteaban como chiquillos mientras Gaara luchaba por establecer algún tipo de control y Sasuke le miraba desde lejos, dibujando con su tinta roja la imagen ante él. Utilizando el Sharinghan, Sasuke creó el equivalente de un retrato de la escena. En la pintura Naruto y Lee correteaban con unas cartas en mano mientras Gaara les perseguía, incinerando las barajas como si fuesen artífices del caos. **

**Cada día Naruto les contaba más de su mundo y aprendía más sobre el de ellos. Sasuke decidió que ya era tiempo de poner el conocimiento de Naruto a prueba. Sin más se puso en pie:**

**-Naruto, vete a la cama temprano…mañana te llevo al Bazaar para comprarte ropa, ya que en tres días será The Dark. Si me lo permites…quisiera ser tu escolta- Sasuke se sonrojó un poco, pero se mostraba seguro de sí y habló con una voz medida que no dejaba duda alguna de que hablaba en serio. Las caras de shock que tenían el Djinn y el Lylith eran casi tan graciosas como la variedad de expresiones que recorrieron el rostro del humano. Desde anticipación y alegría hasta confusión y luego total shock, la cara de Naruto parecía un semáforo cambiando luces. **

**Un largo silencio siguieron las palabras del gato negro. Luego de que Gaara le dedicara una mirada seria, que decía "Tenemos que hablar" y Lee le dedicara una de vergüenza y lástima que solo un loco ameritaría; ambos se miraron para luego mirar al pobre humano que sería el recibidor de la necedad del felino. Naruto hizo lo que pudo para no salir de la habitación corriendo mientras todas las miradas se enfocaron en el, una de preocupación por parte de Lee, una de seriedad de Gaara y finalmente una mirada de emoción reprimida de parte de Sasuke. Todas le llenaron de inseguridad, pero intentó ser valiente para poder disfrutar de lo que le esperaba; ya que si Sasuke se mostraba tan emocionado debía ser algo bueno… ****¿Verdad? **

_To be continued…_


	5. 4 In the deepest Darkest night

**Chapter four**

**In the deepest, darkest night **

**Una mano se perdió entre las deliciosas frutas que llenaban aquella vasija de porcelana, tomando una mora con extrema delicadeza e incomparable elegancia, acercándole lentamente a unos labios que le esperaban con impaciencia. La gran y jugosa fruta lucía lustrosa, con pequeñas gotas de agua prendidas en su piel purpurea, abrió su boca saboreando de antemano la deliciosa fruta por medio de su olor.**

**¡CRASH! **

**Un estruendo desgarró el silencio, su mano se abrió de repente dejando caer la preciada fruta que rebotó levemente y rodó por el suelo del gran salón; mientras que a los oídos le llegaba el sonido que más intentaba ignorar. **

**-… ¡Imposible! ¡Es inaceptable! ¡Si dije rosas, son rosas no claveles, maldita sea! ¿Acaso no sabes la diferencia entre un clavel y una rosa, inútil, o necesitas que te dé un incentivo para que te motive? ¿Qué tal suena: Termina en dos lunas o te sentencio a muerte?-**

**-P-pero su alteza, su luz, su gracia….etto…no fue mi culpa, las recientes andanzas de los gemelos han provocado un retraso, las tormentas, ¿usted entiende?... no es que el jardín lucirá así es que no tiene las terminaciones….si su grandeza me permitiera….unas cuantas lunas mas…podría culminar el trabajo como era previst…-**

**-Su alteza la reina de corazones no permite tales gastos, simplemente no tiene el tiempo…- Fue interrumpido. Unas orejas blancas se asomaban detrás de un pequeño libro titulado "La reina de corazones y su grandeza". Un hombre alto con un gran reloj colgando de sus ropas, cerró el libro con un ruido seco y lo escondió dentro de su chaleco, revelando entonces su rostro cubierto por tela negra, solo dejando sus ojos diferidos y traviesos al descubierto, que ahora brillaban con malicia. **

**-Entonces…La sentencia... ¿Sugerencias Mr. Brown Hare?-**

**-Trabajo por dos lunas y media sin descanso; hasta culminar su tarea y luego el exilio.- **

**Dijo severamente un mancebo trigueño que lucía unas largas orejas de liebre, mirando al pobre jardinero quien temblaba desde la punta de su plumaje y cabellera marrón, hasta sus pies. Volteando su cara hacia el jardinero, pero sin darle la espalda a la reina, ya que no era permitido, Brown Hare le guiñó un ojo al jardinero y siguió a la reina de manera obediente. Caminaron en silencio por unos instantes, luego de que la reina aprobara el castigo el silencio fue roto por un leve estrepito y susurro de los miles de papeles que la liebre siempre llevaba consigo en una alforja de cuero. **

**- ¡Recógelos jardinero! ¿Qué esperas?- inquirió la liebre con un coraje forzado. **

**El conejo blanco se inclinó, su cabeza hacia arriba, mirando al pobre jardinero con una sonrisa que se veía tan clara a través de la venda en su rostro como en sus ojos. **

**-No querrás importunar a la reina, ¿verdad?...recógelos Chesnut Feather….por tu bien…- dijo con voz lenta y amenazadora el malicioso Ferai. **

**El ave recogió los papeles temblando y luego de varios intentos fallidos subió la mirada para encontrarse con el enorme pasillo vacio. Con un suspiro de alivio se puso en pie, para entonces seguir su camino. Pero fue interrumpido antes de dar el primer paso.**

**-¿Adonde crees que vas Chesnut?... ¿Mis papeles?- La liebre estaba de pie enfrente del ave en un instante y haciendo ademanes con su mano como para indicar que le diera sus pertenencias. AAAIIIIIEEEEE! El susto le erizó las plumas que crecían entre su cabello y casi se le caen los espejuelos al ave castaña, mientras que los papeles volaban por los aires una vez más. Con un suspiro resignado Brown Hare se inclinó junto a Chesnut y le ayudó, ignorando los tímidos tartamudeos del ave quien ahora tenía sus espejuelos ladeados sobre su nariz. **

**-¡Ya está!- se levantó la liebre con una expresión satisfactoria. –Ahora ve y termina el encomendado de la reina ¿Qué esperas?- Su falsa expresión de autoridad se deshizo revelando una sonrisa bondadosa y paternal mientras dejaba al Ghaia inmóvil al dejarle unos cuantos papeles en sus manos. Le guiñó el ojo una vez más antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer dentro una de las muchas entradas en el enorme pasillo. Las paredes iluminadas por la infinidad de estatuas, tallados y cristales Djinn; brillaban rojo, purpura, gris y negro, con sus arcos enormes e intricados diseños que dejaban ver la paciencia con la cual se había edificado aquel palacio de ensueño, con la paciencia que solo tiene aquel quien tiene todo el tiempo del mundo. **

**En medio de aquella majestuosidad estaba una pequeña pero sabia ave, cuyo rostro sorprendido solo podía causar risa. Enderezó sus espejuelos ante sus ojos ambarinos y emprendió su camino de regreso, cada vez más sorprendido ante lo que leía. **

**Caminando entre los pasillos, cada vez mas y mas internado en sus pensamientos y menos consciente de sus alrededores. Un dedo frio y suave se posó suavemente sobre la cicatriz que recorría su rostro, sorprendiéndolo hasta el punto en que se le zafó un gritito y sus orejas se irguieron temblando. En un instante su rostro se volvió uno de escepticismo y fastidio, al ver como la mano pálida tocaba el rostro de su dueño, quien sonreía de manera engreída.**

**-No sabía que fueras tan noble Iruka…Quien te ve diría que te estás volviendo… ¿Cuál es la palabra?... ¿Blandito?-**

**Dio una risa por lo bajo mientras atraía la liebre hacia sí, cuan cazador a su presa, atrapándole por su fina cintura. Le corrompió con las sombras, halándolo hasta estar ambos cubiertos bajo la sombra de un gran arco de metal negro. Con su mano libre haló de manera juguetona una de las orejas suaves de la liebre, quien ahora se tensaba, intentando apartarse, sin muchas ganas al parecer.**

**-White Rabbit…este no es lugar.- decía la liebre castaña mientras el conejo se quitaba su máscara con una expresión de aburrimiento. Brown Hare hablaba de manera firme y enojada, pero las orejitas blancas del otro se estremecían con placer ante su formalidad. Así que le haló la oreja una vez más aprovechando la leve distracción para robarle un tierno y rápido beso al otro. Se alejó con una sonrisa amplia, para apreciar como la piel alrededor de aquella característica cicatriz se sonrojaba deliciosamente. Iruka le miró por entre sus grandes pestañas, bajando su rostro y mirando hacia arriba; era el retrato perfecto de lo adorable. Aceptando una invitación que solo él entendía White se acercó rápidamente para otro beso, cerrando sus ojos con sinceridad. **

**Su cara chocó con algo duro y que olía a viejo, sus labios se pegaron a algo frio y picudo: el broche de la alforja de Iruka…No hace falta decir…sabia a diablos. Manteniendo una compostura que podría ser considerada heroica, Iruka confrontó a su 'atacante', tomando su pálida mano y quitándola de su cintura. **

**-¿En qué idioma te digo: Este-no-es-el-lugar? Así que te aguantas- Dio media vuelta y sonrió para sí mismo, hace unos meses no hubiera podido decirle que 'no' a su compañero. ¡Qué bien se sentía estar en control! Volviendo su rostro por encima de su hombro le dirigió una mirada sensual al conejo que se quedó pasmado y sonrojado. Estaba que si la liebre le pidiera que saltara por la ventana, ni lo pensaría dos veces. **

**-Oh, Kakashi…La próxima vez busca un mejor lugar donde esconder tus libritos…- Con una voz tentadora y burlona Iruka movía de lado a lado un libro: "La reina de corazones y su grandeza". La cubierta cayó de la portada revelando el título: "Makeout Paradise, the saga". Con un movimiento fluido Iruka lanzó el libro a una de las antorchas, la cual extendió unas hileras llameantes y tomo el libro dentro de sí. Con un movimiento leve de su mano, la liebre se despidió y emprendió rápida carrera, en un instante ya ni se escuchaban sus suaves pasos. **

**Un gran suspiro, mitad ensimismado y mitad cansado salió de Kakashi mientras extendía su mano abierta hacia el lado. El libro cayó intacto sobre su mano, al mirarlo se dio cuenta de que estaba humeando; entonces lo sacudió vigorosa y graciosamente, mientras una figura tomaba forma de entre las llamas que se extendían hasta tocar el suelo. Ajustándose unos lentes oscuros que ocultaban sus ojos por completo, el Djinn pelinegro se dejó caer cerrando las pocas pulgadas de distancia entre él y el suelo.**

**-Kakashi-sama, Iruka-sensei tiene razón. Muy pronto nuestra ayuda no será suficiente para encubrirles…la reina ya tiene sus sospechas. Aquí en el palacio, hay poco que un Djinn no sepa.-**

**-Si…lo sé…-pareció entristecerse por un instante efímero- Pero que importa, la vida continua y yo me hago cada vez más viejo…no hay tiempo que perder, ven Clover…Eres más rápido que yo ¿no?-**

**Con un suspiro Clover se incineró en un instante, su forma cambiando hasta convertirse en un hermoso tigre blanco que brillaba como la plata. Kakashi, muy vago, subió a sus espaldas mientras que el tigre bajaba su cabeza en fastidio. - ¡Ya casi llega! No puedo esperar a que este aquí…- En un instante desaparecieron, tan veloces como el viento, tan veloz que ni la voz del conejo se oyó al gritar:**

**-… ¡The DAAAAARK!-**

**-Oi Shino- musito Kakashi en un susurro que solo el tigre pudo oír mientras el viento rugía a sus alrededores- Deberías comprarme una silla de montar, para que no se me raspe el trasero, je,je… ¡oomph!-**

**Un rugido ensordecedor rompió el silencio en el palacio mientras que Shino saltaba con la mínima esperanza de que el conejo perdiera su agarre y cayera, pero no fue así; solamente su rugido quedó tras de él, mientras se perdían en la espesura de los jardines de rosas. Su único testigo miraba sus figuras desvanecerse desde un alto ventanal, sus ojos centelleando misteriosamente sobre dos triángulos rojos que marcaban sus mejillas. Una mirada más y se desvaneció en un remolino de llamas, hastiado de su, ahora doble, responsabilidad, dirigiese a su puesto cansado y malhumorado, patrullando su área y la de su compañero por igual. Maldiciendo por afuera y rezando para sus adentros…con la esperanza de que su amigo regresaría con vida. **

**Una vez el ave castaña fue sentenciada la reina continuó su marcha por el palacio seguida de lejos por su asesor, White Rabbit, quien luego la escoltó hasta su vestíbulo en donde Heart, su otra guardia le acompañó hasta su habitación. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama y pidió a su sirvienta que le desnudara. Heart mascullaba insultos internamente pero mantenía un semblante serio y sus pensamientos ocultos de la reina. Le ayudó a buscar una capa larga para cubrirse del frio y le escoltó hasta los jardines, en donde las enormes paredes de rosas creaban un laberinto inmenso que parecía no tener fin. **

**Hastiada Heart dejó el palacio una vez que estaba fuera de la vista de la reina, triplicando así el trabajo de sus otros dos compañeros, pero era solo por un momento, para poder aunque fuera por un instante escapar del tedio que parecían irradiar las paredes que le rodeaban. Una flauta centelleó por un instante en sus dedos cubiertos de joyas, la reina subió el artesanal instrumento tallado por sus propias manos de la madera más fina y lo coloco en sus labios rojos. El palacio se llenó de una melodía etérea y por ese único instante todo mundo que le oía amó profundamente a su reina, la única capaz de evocar tal belleza, casi les hacia olvidar su mal humor, sus palabras soeces y su mal habito de sentenciar a todos a muerte…casi.**

**Heart removió el yelmo que llevaba sobre su cabeza y liberó su cabello castaño de los apretados moños que lo sostenían a los lados de su cabeza. Sintió su dolor de cabeza disminuir y se dejó extasiarse por la melodía y la comodidad que sentía al despojarse de su armadura. Vistiendo un simple vestido gris huyó en la oscuridad, en busca de un lugar en donde pudiera refugiarse y huir de sus propios pensamientos y responsabilidades…aunque fuera por unas horas. Así que corría y corría sin detenerse, hasta llegar a un claro hermoso, rodeado de joyas, piedras y arboles blancos …con una piedra plana en el centro que reflejaba la luz de la luna.**

**- !Mmmghf! MMMM! Arigatou Black Cat.-**

**El humano engullía con gran apetito unas frutas y pedazos de pescado atravesados por un palillo de madera. Le ofreció a su acompañante con un gesto, quien le miró con aprehensión, pero al final tomó un mordisquito a un pedazo de pescado, a la vez que ajustaba la capa que cubría la rubia cabeza del mortal. Desde otro estante en donde vendían cristales Djinn y pedrería, Gaara les miraba de lejos. En los cientos de años que había protegido a los miembros de la familia Uchiha nunca había visto a uno de ellos comportarse de esa manera...por lo menos en público. **

**Lee haló su manga negra para llamar su atención e inmediatamente el asunto quedó olvidado. Solo que no podía dejar de examinar las mentes de todo cuan tuviera a su alrededor, buscando entre ellos alguno que notara la presencia del mortal en su comarca. Uno que otro Djinn, de los pocos que había, advirtió tanto su presencia como la del humano, pero elegían, como era esperado, evitar alguna confrontación y meramente les miraban curiosos a una distancia prudente. Con cada comentario, cada sonrisa y roce de sus manos, se le hacía cada vez más difícil concentrarse en sus alrededores. Pensamientos, recuerdos constantes invadían su mente, no estaba seguro si aquellos recuerdos eran retazos del pensamiento del Lylith…o si peor aun eran los suyos. Gaara permaneció con la mirada ausente sin poder evitar los leves movimientos en las comisuras de sus labios que delataban cada sonrisa que intentaba ocultar.**

**Halando la capucha más ajustada sobre la cabeza del otro, Sasuke miraba a su alrededor con aprehensión, a la vez que el humano hablaba sin parar, señalando cuan chiquillo todos los malabaristas, bailarines, mercaderes y otras cosas a las que no estaba acostumbrado. A pesar de que se lo había advertido, Naruto seguía haciendo referencias indirectas a su origen. Sasuke lo miraba serio cada vez que se le zafaba algún comentario, pero estaba muy seguro de que aunque el humano aguantara durante el festival, al llegar al refugio le contaría todo lo que le había pasado por su mente. Naruto lo tomó por el antebrazo de su yukata y lo haló, no pudo más que sonreír con la cabeza gacha para que nadie lo viera. **

**Naruto se detuvo de repente, ante un escenario pequeño cubierto en muchas telas y adornos dorados. En él un cuerpo de bamboleaba de lado y lado al ritmo de las cuerdas que otro Ferai tocaba con maestría. Una Arelie danzaba, su fino cuerpo oscilando cual melodía viviente con gracia y fiereza serpentina. Las joyas en sus pies y manos sonaban con el ritmo, las cadenas sobre su estomago desnudo tintineando. Saltaba, giraba con sus manos incitaba a todos a moverse cada vez más cerca, sus uñas doradas como su atavío casi transparente que se movía por una brisa invisible.**

**Naruto dejó caer su comida al suelo cuando la criatura se le acercó suntuosamente, acariciando su rostro, haciendo que el chico ladeara la cabeza en dirección al contacto, ensimismado. Onduló su estomago con la música y sacó dos castañas manteniendo el ritmos de la canción que se hacía cada vez más apasionado y acelerado. Pronto había una pequeña audiencia que se bamboleaba con el ritmo, tocándose entre sí en la emoción del ritmo. Sasuke bufó de repente, alejando a las Ferai que intentaban acariciarle en el frenesí que se estaba formando. La bailarina danzaba dando vueltas y saltos hermosos, contoneando sus caderas y muy pronto tenía una gran multitud siguiendo el ritmo que marcaba. **

**De repente todo era un remolino de imágenes y olores, todo se volvió confuso. El bazaar giraba de un lado a otro los sentidos eran obsoletos. Los olores de las especias se mezclaban inextricablemente con los aromas de los sudores y pieles de los inmortales que se volvían cada vez más y más acalorados. Jadeos y roces, todo era confusión, en la tarima la bailarina tocaba una flauta dorada con una sonrisa lasciva en sus labios finos. La gente llenaba de una u otra manera la tela a sus pies con sus pertenencias, eran pocas, solo el pago por su interpretación; nada más. Pero la mente del gato se volvía cada vez más y más nublada mientras que manos de extraños lo rozaban y acariciaban. **

**Intentaba alejarse, había algo…algo importante que ahora no podía recordar. Se sofocaba y estos malditos no los dejaban… ¿Qué estoy haciendo?... ¿Dónde estoy?... Lo tenían tan sofocado que no podía ni pensar. Se enojó, se intento enfocar en solo ese sentimiento de coraje y fastidio, el no quería esto, no era el tipo de Ferai que se dejaba manosear por alguien que le pareciera simplemente atractivo…siempre pensó…..que debía de haber algo más que eso….. ¡NARUTO! Recordó de repente. ¿Dónde estaba el humano? Se volteó, para encontrarse de frente una ave quien lo miraba con lujuria e intentó enredar sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello. Dio tal sonido salvaje que en vez de un gato parecía un león; varias personas a su alrededor parecieron salirse del trance por un segundo menos uno que tomó un interés particular en su trasero. Antes de que lo tocara, le dio un golpe con un movimiento de su cola. **

**Su rabo se meneaba de lado y lado rápidamente; sus orejas bajadas contra su cabeza y sus colmillos expuestos. Su cara contorsionada con fiereza y con la boca apretada por el coraje masculló un gruñido casi incomprensible.**

**- **_**Fuera…. de mi camino….**_**- **

**La multitud le dio paso sin pensarlo, algunos despertando por unos segundos y viendo con sorpresa la situación en que se encontraban enredados con cuerpos de otros que ni siquiera conocían. Confundidos dejaron pasar al felino para luego comenzar a perderse, cuando una mirada atrás les reveló la bailarina y su banda había desaparecido, dejando en la tarima una pluma negra y una vasija llena de vino. Esa era una de las muchas bailarinas, bandas, magos, malabaristas y otras rarezas del festival. Hasta en un lugar como este el festival era algo considerado verdaderamente mágico. Más que nada por el simple hecho que era capaz de unificar las cuatro razas, aunque solo fuera una vez cada cinco años. Sasuke se perdió en la oscura noche sin lunas, buscando en vano su más preciado… ¿qué? ¿Amigo? **

**/ ¿Que soy yo para Naruto?... ¿qué importancia tiene?...no entiendo…pero…sé, no importa lo que pase yo… te voy a encontrar... lo prometo…../ Solo porque, aunque no lo supiera, le era intolerable dejar que esa luz se extinguiera…no podía permitir que **_**su luz**_** se perdiera….**

**Presionó su cuerpo contra el tronco de un árbol. Lo besaba suavemente, con la mano en su cuello mientras la otra se escabullía por su hombro hasta llegar al cuello de su camisa. Acarició con suavidad esa piel tan suave, la música acelerada vibrando en sus orejas blancas y ahogando sus sentidos, embriagando su razón. De repente sintió un cambio en sus adentros, la música pareció perderse en el silencio. La realidad era que la melodía aun tocaba pero él ya no la podía oír. En su interior solo existía el latido de aquel corazón…que era suyo aunque no estuviera en su cuerpo. Sus movimiento se volvieron más lentos, unos roces cariñosos de sus dedos que trazaban líneas al azar en su ser amado. Bajó las manos acariciando su pecho y al llegar al estomago le acarició hacia el lado hasta enroscar su brazo derecho alrededor del torso del otro. Lo sostuvo simplemente apreciando el hecho de que podía hacerlo. Sabiendo que siempre lo podría seguirlo haciendo…y sobrecogido ante la simplicidad de algo que era tan inmenso. Se separó de sus labios y solo le sostuvo…ya no existía ninguna otra cosa en el mundo…era tan….feliz. **

**-….Kakashi ¿estás bien?... ¿Por qué te detuviste?... ¿Hice algo mal—**

**-Heh…nada es que yo… no quiero manchar estos pantalones tan pronto….hehe…-**

**Mintió mientras que su pareja le daba un sopetón por la cabeza. Dejó la cabeza gacha y se rió, escondiendo así en las sombras sus lágrimas que rápidamente se perdieron en la hierba. Al acercar su mano para halarlo donde sí, Iruka sintió que algo cálido caía en su mano…no podía ser lluvia porque no olía a ello… enternecido intentó acercar su pareja pero en vez de ello sacó una daga de su alforja. Kakashi también se tensó, poniéndose frente a Iruka para protegerle. Algo se acercaba no muy rápido pero haciendo demasiado ruido, tenía que estar herido o ser un chiquillo corriendo; nada más que eso jadeaba así o hacia tal alboroto. **

**Jadeaba casi en llanto y se olía a leguas que estaba sangrando, de unas pequeñas cortaduras que parecían provenir de la maleza y no de un Ferai. Pero extrañamente su sangre olía…..rara. No era Ferai, los Arelie no sangraban y la sangre de los Djinn incineraba las cosas… ¿Qué era esta criatura extraña? La criatura fue iluminada por uno de los fuegos artificiales que rugieron a sus espaldas en el centro de la ciudad. La breve luz aclaró sus facciones ante sus ojos que antes solo podían ver su silueta. Tenía unos cabellos dorados que eran más hermosos que el oro más fino, tatuajes en las mejillas y una capucha negra que estaba arrugada y mal puesta sobre su cuerpo juvenil. Lo único que rompió el silencio fue un ruido sordo mientras que la daga de Iruka caía olvidada al suelo. Ambos no podían dejar de mirar esos ojos…**

**dos gemas brillantes de un azul tan intenso que los dejaba sin palabras. **

**Hinata se acercó cautelosamente, sabía que Neji no estaba ni siquiera a cinco millas de aquí, ya que ahora tenía que cazar a su presa en vez de atraerla así mismo…pero aun así…después de tantos años de vivir en su sombra y temiéndole era difícil dejar de sentir miedo, miedo de que si lo veía de nuevo nunca podría huir de su presencia y estaría atada a él por el resto de su vida eterna. Aunque en realidad no sabía qué era peor, vivir con su alimento y seguridad garantizada atada a Neji; o vivir sin él y tener que defenderse sola. No importaba, aunque no estuviera aquí sus almas aun estaban conectadas. Todavía se pertenecían mutuamente y sin esa unión ninguno viviría ya que un Arelie no tiene un alma normal… de cualquier forma ella estaba condenada a morir o matar para sobrevivir.**

**Se alimentaria de las ataduras entre el chakra y el cuerpo, causándole la muerte física a todo cual cruzara su camino; alimentando así su alma inestable y sobreviviendo otro día mas…pero… ¿que mas haría con su vida?... ¿eso era todo para lo que servía? ¿Acaso toda su vida seria matar o dejar de existir? Sacó su flauta de su cinto y al tomarla en sus manos apareció tras ella el gran carrete de hilo que usaba para aislar el chakra de su presa, con una mirada triste llevó la flauta a sus labios y al tocarla el carrete desapareció. A pesar de que su esencia anhelaba una dosis de chakra intentaría permanecer sin…. alimento por el tiempo que le fuera posible. Tocando una melodía triste que solo ella podía escuchar se acercó cada vez más hacia su antiguo hogar. **

**Al llegar se detuvo antes de entrar al claro, oía algo…una voz murmurando, su pesar y cansancio claramente perceptible a través del aire. Soñaba y murmuraba sobre algo que le agraviaba, Indigo levantó la flauta cuando se encontró arrodillada ante aquel cuerpo y apuntó el filo del instrumento hacia abajo donde de seguro encontraría aquel corazón que latía fuertemente. Murmurando entre sueños la Djinn se volteó despertando de su tediosa pesadilla sobre la reina que hasta en los sueños le mandaba a desnudarla, limpiar el cuarto, patrullar el jardín… ¡BLECH! **

**Sus cabellos revueltos acojinaban su rostro, sus manos a los lados de su cabeza se movían un poco mientras estaba todavía indecisa sobre intentar dormir o despertarse de una vez. Cuando de momento percibió una presencia…una Arelie, su mente aun registrando en donde se encontraba, comenzó a abrir los ojos mientras que sobre ella las lunas se desalineaban y comenzaban a llenar el cielo con su luz. Sobre ella una figura sostenía una afilada arma, antes de que pudiera reaccionar la gran aguja se clavó con fuerza, haciendo un ruido sordo contra la roca blanca bajo su cuerpo…**

**El festival estaba llegando a su fin después de tres noches de algarabía, magia, festejo, comida, bebida y lasciva intención. Las lunas brillaron tan intensamente que parecieron un sol en el amanecer. Todas las razas festejaron, y su grito de alegría al terminar el festival se adueñó de la brillante noche roja… pero la confusión de esa noche…**

…**estaba solo comenzando…**

_To be continued… _


End file.
